


Sharing is Caring

by nymqhadora



Series: Kinktober 2019 [27]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, Kinktober 2019, Multi, Sex, Short One Shot, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymqhadora/pseuds/nymqhadora
Summary: um, read the tags.Sole Survivor, Jane, can't make up her mind between Deacon and Mac, so they suggest that they can share her...
Relationships: Deacon/Robert Joseph MacCready/Female Sole Survivor
Series: Kinktober 2019 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1505471
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Sharing is Caring

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2019  
> Oct 30 - Double Penetration

She wanted to call them on their bullshit but she was naked, her knees on either side of Mac. He was looking at her with such reverence that for a moment she wanted to stop them. His grip was tight on her hips and she knew he was trying to hold back. She hated putting them in this position but they agreed to it.

Jane couldn’t make up her mind. She had feelings for both Deacon and MacCready and she told them so. They tried to force her to make up her mind but she wouldn’t budge. They knew better than that. Jane wouldn’t do anything just because someone told her to. Then Deacon had made the suggestion.

“Alright, well, if Bullseye won’t make up her mind, we’ll just share,” he said with a false grin on his face. She knew when he wasn’t being sincere and his grin gave him away. He didn’t want to share her. Mac, not one to be outdone, had nodded his head emphatically and pulled on his cap with determination.

“Yeah, we’ll share,” he said reminding her of an eager teenager. She had looked at the both of them incredulously and then shrugged.

“Okay,” she said nonchalantly hoping that she could call their bluff but here they were. They were all naked and Jane was silently questioning how they got there. Mac guided her hips so that his cock slipped into her. She moaned at the feeling and marveled at the feeling of being flush with his hips. He was thick inside her, not really reaching as deep as she wanted but he was stretching her deliciously. His face was screwed up in pleasure and she leaned over to kiss him feverishly. 

She felt a second pair of hands on her hips and she groaned as a blunt head was pushed against her back entrance. Deacon had fingered and stretched her thoroughly and the feeling of his thighs against the back of hers was satisfying. She didn’t want to put them in this position but at that moment, as Deacon slowly made his way inside of her ass, she couldn’t imagine living without both of them. It was tight and she knew it, the stretch was slightly painful but was also incredibly pleasurable. Mac groaned under her and she could tell Deacon was barely holding back, his fingers were digging into her skin and she couldn’t wait to see the bruises that were sure to blossom there. 

Deacon bottomed out and they all took a moment to just savor the feeling. She couldn’t believe that they were both in her. She moved her hips and instantly moaned out at the sensation. Mac was gritting his teeth and her pussy clenched at the sound of Deacon’s deep groan. 

“Fuck,” Mac exclaimed unable to keep the expletive in. She smiled and leaned down to kiss him again. Their lips clashed feverishly and she could feel Deacon’s lips against the nape of her neck. They were both moving now and the sensations were overwhelming. Her arms shook and she wasn’t sure she’d able to keep herself up. But they didn’t seem to care. Her arms gave out and Mac just let her crash against his chest. 

“Oh shit,” she groaned as Deacon increased the speed of his thrusts. She was going to come. The low tension of pleasure in her abdomen was increasing. Her fingers curled into her ratty sheets. Mac was groaning loudly.

“I’m not going to last,” he gritted out and his thrusts became erratic. Deacon hissed lowly behind her and he was lightly biting into her shoulder. She nearly screamed as she came. Her body spasmed and she pushing her palms into the bed as she came around both of their cocks. Mac made a grunting noise that went straight to her wet core and he was coming in her. Deacon held out a bit longer but then he groaned against her skin and he buried himself deep inside her. They were both as deep as they could get and she was exhausted. 

Deacon gently pulled out of her and then flopped onto the bed beside them. He had an arm over his eyes and she realized he had removed his shades. She didn’t know what she expected sex with Deacon would be like but she had always imagined it with his black shades still on. She mustered the energy to get off Mac and gave him a sweet kiss before she climbed off him. She was wet between her legs and she knew she should get up and clean herself but she couldn’t even move. 

“You know, I think this could work,” Mac’s voice piped up beside her. The giggles that escaped her were uncontrollable. 

“Fuck both of you,” she said finally finding the energy to get up. Deacon moved his arm and looked straight at her.

“You just did,” he said and she was tempted to just shoot the both of them.

. . .

**Author's Note:**

> um, yes, I'm aware that it's way past October, I'm still trying to finish and I'm almost done!  
> Also, I can't believe I wrote this and what is this title, I can't...  
> Also, this was written in the god awful hours of the morning so...


End file.
